The present novel invention relates to electronic digital cameras and, more particularly, to an electronic digital camera used in conjunction with a printer and central processing unit or computer which produces a digitized visual display and a hard copy of such digitized visual display including but not limited to text scanned using the electronic digital camera. The text can be downloaded from the internet or from computer memory or edited through a keyboard or a touch screen. This novel invention relates more specifically to a printer (typically a thermal printer, but not limited to thermal printers) wherein, the printer has the capability to input images/data through reading digitally stored image data and/or a digital image capture mechanism, display images for verification of real time image manipulation, as well as producing traditional output hard copy prints. In addition, the novel invention relates to image production devices which function as a self contained portrait studio with output features to provide a portrait of a subject via an immediate hard copy and alternatively, scan and store images and text presented in flexible sheet form.
It is known in the prior art to provide an electronic camera that uses an area image sensor. Digital images produced from the image sensor are stored in memory and these images can be shown on a display so that the user can determine which image should be stored for use in producing hard copy images. Typically, these images can be stored in a magnetic disk or a compact PCMCIA Flash RAM Card.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,301 an electronic camera is disclosed which includes a display device. The camera also includes a digital-to-analog converter that sends signals to the display. Also, the digital-to-analog converter selectively sends these images to a magnetic tape for storage. Images on the magnetic tape can then be produced as a hard copy by a printer that is provided as part of the camera. One problem with the approach in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,301 is that a print must be made in order for a user to determine whether it is satisfactory. Another problem is that it does not offer or provide as an alternative, a means for using the camera as a digital scanner and copier for text or images on sheets.
Typically, today""s image copy/print systems such as the Kodak(trademark) Image Magic Print System(trademark), contains a bundling of multiple individual products. Each product performs unique discrete functions, and all products are tied together through custom software, custom firmware and custom electronic hardware. These multiple products and functions include: (1) the scanning of an image on negatives or print media by using a discrete scanner, (2) viewing the image-typically through the use of a discrete monitor (for today""s state-of-the art), (3) processing the image by using a discrete processor or personal computer, and (4) editing the image typically via a discrete keyboard, image mouse, or touch screen for today""s state-of-the art.
Less comprehensive approaches to the problem of combining multiple discrete product functions have been previously considered. For example, there is Hongoh et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,347 wherein a laptop computer has an internal image scanner and a means to provide facsimile transmission including internal signal compatibility and a mechanically adaptive interface. Bevilacqua, et. al, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 285,564, discloses a discrete scanner and monitor that are combined. Shahir, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,105 discloses a handheld business card image copier that is combined with a scanner, keypad for identification data, and a display. Hayakawa et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,938 discloses a scanner, display and editor that are integrated.
In addition, the concept and reduction to practice of alternate scanning means wherein the scanned data is digitized and easily imported into a computer architecture is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,610 issued to Kikinis wherein a photovoltaic film is utilized to allow a computer to be used as a scanner.
More recently, on Feb. 3, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,492 issued to Stephenson for an electronic camera and associated printer with a light shutter wherein photosensitive sheets are employed; and, on the same date U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,234 also issued to Stephenson for an electronic camera and associated printer which uses a display image and captures the image on a photosensitive sheet. On Apr. 21, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,861 also issued to Stephenson for an electronic camera and associated printer which uses an image display and captures the image on a photosensitive sheet and other improvements. On May 26, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,388 also issued to Stephenson for an electronic camera and integral ink jet printer which uses an image display and electronically captures and stores the image. On Sep. 1, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,413 issued to Stephenson for a printer adapted to receive an electronic camera which uses an image display and electronically captures and stores a digital image.
The novel invention resolves the problem of bundling these discrete devices together with a computer control unit or CPU to provide multi-tasking such as digital scanning, digital modifications, and subsequent monitor viewing of changes inputted before printing of images and text, or alternatively, to provide a portrait of a subject or image using the same electronic digital camera in a cost effective manner when compared to cost of a manufactured unit integrating the functions of scanning, digitizing, digitally editing, previewing edited versions of images prior to printing, printing digitized images, making multiple copies of digitized images, downloading digitized images to the Internet or from the Internet, copying digitized images to floppy disks, optical disks, other digital cameras, CD-ROMs, or to another computer.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel combination of devices in a compact integrated unit or device whereby attaching a digital camera such that it can rotate from zero to 360 degrees in a plane, the integrated devices acquires the multi-tasking capacity to function as a scanner, copier, editing and/or preview station, portrait maker and hard copy output unit.
This object is achieved by a novel integration of a sheet feeder and novel sheet display unit, vertically oriented for example, with a detachably mounted digital camera which is rotably mounted in a plane orthogonal to the sheet display unit. Thus, the novel invention describes how one can replace the scanner (input hardware) with a removable and position altering digital camera and incorporate that camera feature into one integral, multi-functional single printer device made up of an integrally combined scanner, monitor, printer, keyboard and computer processor unit or CPU.
One of the most outstanding advantages of the present invention is that the use of an attachable digital electronic camera is expanded by combining same with a novel combination device comprising a sheet feeder which displays each sheet in a vertical position such that its image is viewable and captured by the digital electronic camera, digitally displayed, and printed and the same camera is selectively used to prepare digitally adjustable life size portraits with the use of an integrated computer or CPU and keypad control panel by mounting the camera on an integral rotatable mounting.